Blazing Shimmer
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Ok so hi! I'm back! again... this is a story of love and what could have beens, and family moments, and lastly enjoy!
1. Pregnant

**this is a what could have been for my family tails, it kinda struck me you know? So this is just going to be a short story or one shot or what ever, about Sunset shimmer and Blaze so here it is!**

* * *

"Blaze there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it sweetness?"

"Well... ... ... I'm Pregnant!"

"Wh-wait what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You're pregnant... ..."

"Yes!"

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yes!"

"You're pregnant!" Blaze said raking his hand through his wild bright red hair.

"Yes I am Honey, we're going to be parents!" Sunset said kissing his cheek.

He blew air out his lips and looked to his beautiful wife. They'd only been married for three months and now they were going to be parents. "That's... Wow." His eyes were huge and a goofy grin speard across his face and he kept whispering.

"we're gonna be parents."

Sunset wrote a quick note to Twilight, and closed the book with a sigh.

"So, what's up in the pony realm?" Blaze asked snaking his hands around her waist and kissing her neck all the way up to her cheek.

"Not much but I think this is something I should tell Twilight in person." She sighed running her hands through his spiked red hair. "Ha-ha yeah, she's gonna flip, as long as we're there should we tell, uh... oh what was her name... Oh yeah! Princess Celestia! I mean she kinda raised you, so maybe you should tell her too." Blaze said.

At this Sunset stood frozen, and let a few tears slide from her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's ok I'm sure she's forgiven you, sides aren't you the element of forgiveness or something like that?" He asked whipping her tears with his thumbs.

"Bu-but I treated her like dirt! She was the closest thing I ever had to a mother and I said I hated her! I never once thanked her for taking care of me!" Sunset sobbed into his shoulder.

He stroked her and hugged her tight, while rocking her back and forth until she calmed down.

* * *

"Oh, come on! Whose gonna take care of you while your gone! I mean what-what if something happens!" Blaze whined like a little kid as Sunset packed a bag to go to Equestria.

"I doubt you want to be turned into a pony... Besides I'll have my magic I'll be fine!" She reassured. "PLEASE!" He pleaded once more, She sighed and turned to face him. "If you insist but no complaining!"

"YES!" He cheered and began packing a bag, with extra hoodies, tee shirts, etc.

* * *

They stood outside the portal to Equestria.

"We'll miss you guys!" Pinkie said loudly giving each an extra tight hug.

"We'll miss you too Pinkie." Blaze wheezed.

"Ready Blazey?" Sunset asked. Blaze took her hand a rubbed her knuckles. "As long as I'm with you Shim, I'm always ready."

They walked through the portal and all went black.

* * *

Blaze struggled to his feet as did Sunset.

"Uh, guys." Starlight said pawing the ground with her front hoof.

"Oh, right." Sunset said. Blaze fell flat on his face and was levitated up by Sunset.

"Phew thanks, man that hurt!" He grumbled. but before either could say anymore a pink blur whizzed by.

"Oh you're here! you're here! you're here! you're here! I'm Pinkie!" Pinkie pie said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! PINKIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Blaze screamed like a little girl.

"This is a parallel world to ours, she is this worlds Pinkie not ours." Sunset said placing her hoof on his shoulder. "Ooooooooooooooooh!"

"So, what was the news?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie gasped loudly and said all to quickly. "You guys came here to tell us all you're gonna have a baby and are super duper exited! and you're gonna go see Celestia later but Sunset is really, really, _really,_ Nervous!"

"Yep same old pinkie." Blaze chuckled.

"Oh, well Congratulations Darlings!" Rarity said. Blaze froze, he had avoided his worlds Rarity ever since he Broke up with her. thankfully for him she had no Idea about _that_.

After the others finished congratulating them, Rainbow asked the most obvious question.

"So what's with the weird get up? I mean aren't you kinda hot in all that?"

"This? This is my favorite black hoodie and red tee shirt! and not really." Blaze shrugged as The girls caught up.

That evening he took off his sweatshirt and all the girls looked at him, it had already been found out when Sunset first came back that she was an Alicorn.

He had a bit of salad in his mouth and stopped mid chew when all the girls gawked at him, he had gotten magic down pat in a few hours.

"What?"

"You..." Twilight couldn't finish.

"Have wings!" Sunset gasped.

"I do?" He asked flapping his wings lightly. "Cool."

* * *

The next morning they were on their way to Canterlot, Rarity was going to check on her Boutique too.

As the train pulled up to the Station Blaze nor Sunset took off their hoodies. Even though Sunset was over heating she kept her coat on, she could wait till the castle to take it off.

"Halt!" Two guards ordered them at the gate but Sunset Levitated the letter out of a pocket. "Oh, go ahead Miss Shimmer and Mr. Crystal."

They trotted past them warily not sure of what they might do.

Sunset gulped as they came to the door leading out to the Garden. "Nervous?" Blaze asked. "to the point of not being able to breathe." Sunset said as Sweat poured down her forehead, Blaze chuckled and nuzzled her cheek.

"It's ok, we got this!"

Luna and Celestia were sitting out in the garden, and Luna was trying not to fall asleep.

Since she had spent the night Teaching Star shine magic, dream walking, and so on.

"Umm, Hello your majesties! My name is Blaze and I'm sure you know my wife Sunset Shimmer." Blaze said bowing deeply, and Sunset waved nervously.

"Nice to meet you as well Blaze," Celestia nodded to Blaze and looked to Sunset. "My dear Sunny, it's so good to see you once again!" Celestia hugged Sunset tightly.

The young mare burst into tears at this and Blaze thought. " _No wonder she cried the first time I called her Sunny! and why I call her Shim instead, I can't stand to see her crying!_ " "It has been so many years since I've seen you!" Celestia's eyes were brimming tears as well.

"C-come sit!" Celestia's voice cracked as she gestured to the seats across from herself and Luna.

"Mo-mph?" Blaze almost said 'mom' when he looked at Luna but Sunset put a hoof to her mouth. When she took it away he said. "What?"

Sunset glared at him. "Oooooooooooooh, sorry Babe, but I mean come on!" He said looking at the princess.

"It's fine..." She rubbed her forehead.

The couple looked at the other and chuckled, seeing Sunset smile and Laugh made Celestia smile, but something Else that made her smile were the wings On her former Students back.

Once the laughter died down enough for them to talk with out giggling they each sucked in a deep breath.

"So, the whole Reason we are here is..." Blaze said moving his hoof atop Sunset's. "I.. am... Pregnant!" Sunset beamed.

Luna nearly sprayed all the tea in her mouth all over Blaze, and Celestia Choked on her tea.

Luna's eye could almost be considered the size of platters and then Celestia after a large coughing fit said. "P-pregnant?"

"Yes, we just found out! we couldn't be happier!" Blaze nuzzled Sunset lightly.

Celestia had thought something rather, well not like her. But she was happy for them either way.

* * *

Once back in the Human world and once Sunset had delivered a little boy.

they had just all gone to bed, very tired from Solar Eclipse's home coming.

Solar Eclipse was a little boy with yellow skin like his father and bright red hair like him as well, but had teal eyes like his mom and a gold streak in his hair, and his hair was a mix in between them.

"Night Shim." Blaze groaned flopping down onto the bed and covering them up.

"Ugh, night Blazey." They shared a quick kiss and drifted off to sleep.

They still lived in her apartment even though Luna offered to buy them a house, but they declined. The apartment was big enough for them, They had the loft and the other two rooms were just their guest rooms, but now one was for Solar.

what seemed a few minutes after they fell asleep Solar woke up again.

"I got it..." Blaze groaned kissing Sunset who tiredly smiled at him lovingly.

he walked into Solar's room and rocked him gently. "Hey dude, what's up! Come on buddy how bout we go back to bed." Blaze cooed.

It seemed to help sooth him but not fully.

"You're clean, and tired, hmmmmmm... ... ... ... AH! You hungry?" He asked the Infant, who whined more. "I'll take that as a yes." He walked up to their loft.

"Hey, Shim, I need some help." He whispered.

She cracked an eye open and looked at him and her whining son. "What?" She groaned sitting up. "Mommy I huwngwy!" Blaze said in a childish voice passing Solar to her.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked giggling. "Feed me." He said bluntly.

She looked confused until he nudged her arm and gestured down to a squirming Solar. "Oh, right." She chuckled.

* * *

 **Ok, that's all for now! let me know what you think of this chapter, Also this is NOT! what happened! It's Blaze/Rarity! I'll update soon if you guys want! But you just need to let me know! Also, My family tails will not be updated with out any ideas from you!**

 **So I guess that for right now I'm going to head back to the real world, since There's nothing Else for me Dimond Rainbow to write about.**


	2. Holiday and surprise visit

**alright after the nice reviews I got I decied to add on to Blazing shimmer! also check out the cover art, it an origanl! I hope you enjoy this next Chapter in Blazing shimmer and since it's like 3 days till Christmas, this will have a holiday theme to it, so with out further ado! BLAZING SHIMMER!**

* * *

Blaze quietly put up the Christmas tree, and decorated it, while Sunset and Solar slept.

"There!" He whispered quietly as he lit the tree.

But the sudden light Woke Sunset up from her sleep, but Solar stayed out since his bedroom door was shut. Sunset walked down the steps from her loft and looked at the living room in awe.

"When did you do all this?" She asked in a hushed tone. "After you guys fell asleep, you like?" Blaze asked walking over to his wife and giving her a hug.

"Like it? I love it! I mean, it-it-it's beautiful!" Sunset said in awe, she had yet to spend a Christmas with the rest of his family, and Blaze knew that tree would shock her beyond everything! "Well I'm glad you like it and, baby safety tip from mom, and I quote. 'don't never, ever, ever put ornaments at the bottom of a tree if you have a baby toddling around, they are the greatest choke hazards out there, and makes sure all cords are out of reach! and don't ever, ever let them try to use the tree as a brace if they're trying to stand!' believe me I know what the little man can do, so I took head to mom's advice." Blaze said.

"Well as much as I'd like to stay here looking out over the city with you, looking at the lights, we better go to bed, you know since he might wake up at any moment and we have to go to work in the morning, or at least I do." Sunset said walking back up to their loft. "Right you are Shim, Right you are." Blaze chuckled.

"Well would you look at that Shim, we're under the missile toe!" Blaze said smugly.

Sunset playfully hit his chest, and leaned up to kiss the fire that kept her warm in the winter and on those ever so cold nights, her husband, her true love, her Blazey.

* * *

In the morning the couple awoke to Solar crying, the little boy was six-months-old, and going wild, just like his father.

"I got it." Sunset said as Blaze gave a groan into the pillow.

"Hey, hey it's ok, what wrong Sol?" Sunset cooed picking up the little boy and bouncing him on her hip.

After feeding, burping, changing Solar she walked out to the living room and set Solar down to crawl or in his case scoot around on his bottom.

"Here you go Shim." Blaze said kissing her as he handed Sunset some breakfast and lunch, as she headed out the door to her job, she worked part time at a few different places, today she had to work at the animal shelter, the mall, and the Dragon dinner.

"So what should we do today Little man?" Blaze asked sitting down on the white leather sofa. "Da!" Solar said batting at the tree branches.

"Yep this is a Christmas tree, and these are lights, ornaments, and that up there is a star." Blaze pointed to each item.

"And on Christmas eve, Santa Claus comes and puts presents under the tree for all the good little boys and girls!"

Solar just stared up at the tree, this made Blaze wonder how he would react at his mom and aunt's place, boy would he and Shimmer be in a for a surprise.

* * *

And boy were they!

Blaze chuckled at Sunset and Solar's awe.

True the tree was massive! and it kept growing each year because the house was built around it, as it had been since the house was first built.

"This thing is... Massive!" Sunset gasped as she looked up at the tree that just seemed to keep on going up.

"Yep, that it is." Blaze said giving his mother a hug. "Now let me see my oldest grand-boy!" Luna cooed at Solar, who started whining.

"Oh, oh shh, it's alright. oh Blaze!" Luna said rocking the baby back and forth none of her kids had acted like this, ever!

"Here, let me see him Luna." Celestia said picking up the fussing boy. "Hello, Did your gran-Luna scare you hmm?" At this Solar calmed down, Luna just crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks pouting.

"So, where might Ice and Snow flake be?" Blaze asked drinking a bit of soda. "You didn't hear?" Dimond asked bouncing her eight-month-old son on her hip.

"Didn't hear what?" Blaze asked ridiculously. "Snow flake miscarried... just a week before her do date..." Dimond sighed sadly, on the verge on tears, since she and Snow flake had been close since childhood.

"Wha-what?" Blaze asked raking his hands through his hair. "Damn... I-I" Blaze felt like he was gonna cry, but a man doesn't cry at least not in front of everyone, no, no he'd wait till he was alone.

"Hey, Dimond, Lehi is fussing, you wanna work your magic." Dimond's husband Mikal said handing the squirming girl to her mother.

"Announcing the King, Queen, and prince of Spain, Danahi, Inkrose, and Colten." Timber said sarcastically earning a slap from his sister.

"ROSE!" Dimond said giving the girl a hug and handshake.

"Dimond! It has been ages, how've you been?" Inkrose said returning the hug. "Great, woah, this look it, it suits you!" Dimond said as Inkrose spun and bowed.

"Well thank you Dimond, it suits you too!" Inkrose smiled. "And I see you're the only one with a little girl."

"Yep, Rose this is Lehi, basically the oldest of the bunch." Dimond beamed proudly kissing Lehi on the forehead. Mikal walked over and Shook Danahi's hand.

Mikal was a large man as far as big men go, Danahi was only a bit shorter and less mucled.

"Nice to... Meet you...ow... Mikal." Danahi said rubbing his sore hand. "You too, and Might I add the honor in meet you as well!" Mikal chuckled heartily.

* * *

The next day the were taking the family photo, to be put up on the tree.

Danahi and Inkrose were dressed nicely but not royally.

in fact everyone was dressed up!

The youngest were sitting in front of their parents on stools or held in their parents arms.

Lehi had a red velvet dress and a Lei in her long blackish brown hair.

Cocoanut had a little blue suit and sucked a candy cane.

Solar Eclipse wore a bright red suit, a hand-me-down from his father, and shook a rattle, gift from his aunt Celestia, that looked like a flaming sun.

and Colten had a regal looking suit on.

of course babies tend to not stay still long, and that's when things got kinda fun!

Lehi pulled Skyla's hair hard.

Cocoanut put his candy cane in Celestia's hair and it got stuck.

Solar Eclipse began hitting Carmel corn with the rattle.

and Colten well he just began bawling his eyes out after the chaos broke out.

and that's when the camera flashed, so the picture was taken right as all the madness was at a high!

"Well it's... ... ..." Celestia trailed off as she looked at the picture.

"It's... ..." Luna said staring at the picture in horror.

"Terrible..." Cadence said.

"This'll be one Christmas to remember... That's for sure." Sombera said staring at the picture.

* * *

Sunset had just finished giving Solar a bath, and the one year old had his mother dripping wet, and it didn't help that the room was chilly.

"Ha-ha what happened to you?" Blaze laughed, picking up Solar.

"Your son happened to me! That's what! He splashed almost all the water at me!" Sunset said angrily. "Oh come on, he's to cute to be mad at!" Blaze said holding Solar up.

"Ya! Up!" The little boy clapped.

"I guess he is-" Sunset was cut off by a knock on the door.

"You dry off and change and I'll get the door." Blaze said setting Solar on the floor to his disappointment.

He looked through the peep hole and then swung the door open.

"Mom? Aunt Tia? What the are you guys doing here?! and in like fancy dresses?!" He asked looking _Celestia_ and Luna up and down.

"Aun-T! Gram-una!" Solar said running to the door on his little legs, and right up to _Celestia_. "Up Aun-T! Up!"

 _Celestia_ bent down and picked up the little boy bouncing him on her hip.

"Is Sunset home?" _Celestia_ inquired as the boy sucked on his fist and held tight to her. "Y-yeah she's drying off, he splashed her in the bath..." Blaze trailed off. "Oh-uh you guys want to come in?"

"Yes, thank you." _Luna_ said, something about this whole thing was fishy to Blaze. "Can I get you guys anything?" Blaze asked going to the fridge. "Water will be fine." Luna said.

When he came back and gave them their waters, while Solar was being bounced on Celestia's knee.

Blaze knew one way to see if this was his aunt and mother or not.

He flopped down onto the couch roughly.

Luna nor Celestia said nothing.

At this Blaze stood from the couch quickly. "HA! Ok so whoa re you and why are you posing as my mother and aunt!? Huh?" He knew his mother would never let him sit down like that.

"Oh, oh! Um we thought you knew!" Celestia said quickly earning a look from Blaze. "We aren't your Aunt or Mother, we're Celestia and Luna from Equestria, remember, about a few years back?"

"Wait... The Princesses?" He asked they nodded. "One minute... HEY SHIM YOU MAY WANT TO GET OUT HERE! LIKE ASAP!"

"Just a minute Blazey!" She hollered back.

When she came out she had on a black tee shirt and some shorts.

"What is..." Sunset trailed off once she saw Celestia and Luna. "Ok, when did they get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago, and no this is not my mom or aunt, believe me, been there done that..." Blaze said. "Mama!" Solar smiled when Sunset sat down across from Celestia, her gaze questioning.

"We only came to check up on you, Twilight hasn't heard much from you in a while... Also Luna was wondering what this world was like." Celestia said after she Saw Sunset's face.

"Ok, and forgive the kinda hostile actions, I'm former Military." Blaze said holding up his dog tags.

"Understandable." Luna stated. The silence grew uncomfortable until Solar babbled something incoherent.

"So, um... what might this young mans name be?" Celestia asked cooing when she addressed Solar. "Solar Eclipse Flare Crystal. Roughly a year, in fact he'll officially be one on the 29th." Blaze said.

"Tis an interesting name...'Crystal'? I assume that come from your father." Luna asked. "Yep, Sombera Ruby Crystal." Blaze state sipping some soda.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other worriedly. "Doth he have a jet black mane, which is rather slick, grey fur color, and red eyes?" Luna asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Blaze asked. "Well back in our world he is a villain of the highest degree." Celestia stated. "Oh... yeah mom and dad were the wilder ones in the family, at least that's what my aunt Tia says." Blaze chuckled.

"Oh." Luna said, by the look on her face Blaze could tell she was puzzled.

"Alright so my family is kinda large, but it starts small. so first you've got my Aunt Tia, AKA Celestia Solar, the Principal of Canterlot High school. And she kinda looks like you thus the confusion and why he called you 'Aun-T'. Then you've got my dad, Sombera Crystal, science teacher at Crystal Prep academy, Not much else to fill in there other than he's married to my mom. Luna Crystal, vice principal at CHS, mother to 5. My aunt Cadence and Uncle Shining armor, I don't hang out with them much...

Then you got My sister, Inkrose, and don't ask me to try and say her last name it like impossible to say! She's married to a king in Spain, and they've a little boy, Colten, and anyways she's a book worm. My older twin brother, Ice, He... he doesn't have any kids as of yet. anyways we are like opposites, right down to our names and likes! Then me, who you know. my Cousin Dimond Rainbow, total wild girl! she's got two kids, Lehi and Cocoanut. so yeah, that's us older kids and then you got the younger kids.

My cousin, Skyla, Loves cake! then you got my sister Carmel Corn, she and Skyla get along really well, like two peas in a pod!

And lastly you've got my baby brother, Timber, cool kid, kinda shy but anyways super nice... And that sums up the family." Blaze finished with a smile.

Both Celestia and Luna looked confused but nodded. "That is quite a large family!" Celestia chuckled.

After all that it got more comfortable for them all.

* * *

"So, do you know if he's an Alicorn or not?" Celestia asked as he played on her lap more.

"Not really, and I don't think we're gonna take him through the portal any time soon, he's still pretty little." Sunset said. "I understand." Celestia nodded.

"He seems to take a shine to you sister." Luna quipped as Solar had fallen asleep cuddling close to her. "Well Makes sense, like me he likes my Aunt, you act and Look like her." Blaze said.

"Well I think Luna and I better be going... After all the sun won't set it self." Celestia said shifting Solar so she could stand up. "What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"Celestia and I raise and lower the sun and moon." Luna said.

"Oh..."

"Well Um I guess I better put him to bed." Celestia said gesturing down to Solar.

"Oh, uh yeah! His room is right over there, second door... well I think you could find it." Sunset said gesturing towards his room.

"Right." Celestia walked down the hall and placed him in his crib.

"Well I guess we'll see you later." Celestia said.

"Yep that we shall... but next time could you like send some sort of notice? You guys scared the living day lights out of me!" Blaze said.

Everyone laughed at this.

* * *

 **Alright where will this go next? And what will happen to Solar next or his parents for that matter? stay tuned for more BLAZING SHIMMER!**


	3. Happy spending a day with Nana

**So, this Idea was given by a viewer and well I thought I would act on it so here you go** **Mariah, whether your a guest or not here you go!**

* * *

Sunset snored lightly as she laid catawampus in her bed, and Blaze lay next to her sucking his thumb and mumbling something rather childish.

But unknown to both of them a little boy was sneaking his way out of his room.

From there he crept up the stairs and ever so quietly, crept closer to the bed! And then...

Jumped onto the bed like a cannonball!

"Wake up!" Solar said happily jumping on the bed.

Sunset groaned and rolled over as did Blaze.

"Get up! Get up!" Solar cheered happily.

"I wonder who he gets that from?" Sunset asked cracking an eye open and looking at Blaze. "Hey, don't give me that look!" Blaze said.

"He's your son, wakes up early and annoys the daylights out of me!" Sunset playfully hit Blaze as they sat up. "Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom! Come on! Let's go! My birthday? Hello!" Solar said siting in between them.

"Is it really your birthday again?" Sunset asked playfully. "Yes! Now let's go!" Solar said racing down the steps.

"Yeah, he is so your son." She teased, But Blaze wasn't gonna be bested by his beauty. "Riiiiiiiiiight, said the girl who turned him into a living 'annoy-me-to-pieces-out-of-control-child'?"

"Really sounds like you?" Sunset said as they reached the bottom of the steps. Blaze was going to make a come back but shut his mouth and playfully glared at her. "Well played Shim, well played..."

* * *

"Mom, guess what I want for my birthday!?" Solar said as they ate. "No clue." She replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"I wanna visit the princesses!" The little boy said sure of himself. Sunset choked on her coffee at this.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you 100,000,000,000% positive?" Blaze asked and got a strong nod from the boy. "Well then... Looks like we're going to Equestria!"

* * *

They stood outside the portal after a letter to the royals that they'd be coming.

"Now you are positive little man, cause once we go we gotta wait a bit before we can come back." Blaze warned but Solar stayed rooted in his decision.

"Ok then... Here we go!"

* * *

Not long after there the small family stood in Canterlot castle being led to the thrown room by well a strange creature.

"Mommy what is he?" Solar asked pointing to Discord. "Truthfully I have no clue." She responded in kind.

Once in the thrown room Solar rushed to the Princess of the sun who was like a second grandmother to him.

Not long after Celestia and Luna visited the first time, Sunset and Celestia got back in touch and Kinda have a mother daughter relationship. "Nana!" He beamed as he hugged her foreleg. "W-what is this?" Celestia asked looking a little baffled.

"This is what he wanted for his birthday." Blaze chuckled.

"Really is it already your birthday again?" Celestia asked in faux shock. "Yeah! I'm four Today!" Solar smiled widely.

"No! But you were just 1 the other day!" Celestia said covering her mouth with a hoof. "Nuh-uh! It was... this many years ago!" He held up his hoof and then lowered it. "Oh, wait no fingers..." His little wings opened, and he held up three feathers.

"Well aren't you smart! Now since this is your birthday, what kind of cake would you like? And what would you like?" Celestia asked bending down to his level. "Hmm I want a huge vanilla cake! And I've already gotten what I want for my Birthday!" Solar said. "Alright one vanilla cake, and what have you already got?" Celestia inquired.

"I get to spend the whole entire all day with my nana!" Solar smiled kissing her nose.

* * *

Celestia felt honored by his birthday wish, and told him she would take around his first tour of Canterlot, but also told Blaze and Sunset to enjoy a bit of time together.

"So where are we gonna get my cake nana?" Solar asked as they walked through the streets of Canterlot. "Well we're going to one of my favorite places to eat, do you think you could name some of the places as we go." Celestia said.

"Oh, well it might be easier if I could see better, there are so many ponies, I can't really see anything!" Solar said weaving through the crowds to try and keep up with Celestia, who in turn forgot that her legs were nearly ten times longer than his own.

"Hmm, why don't you climb up here." Celestia helped him onto her back.

"Alright, ok well that's the restaurant that we eat at, cause we sometimes eat foods from different cultures, it's called the 'tasty treat'... and um that's called 'the Canterlot crown' they have yummy pizza!" Solar said pointing to each spot.

And after a bit of walking, talking they turned the corner and Solar beamed. "Hey that's Doughnut Joe's! He makes the best doughnuts like ever! But we don't go there much."

"That's right it is one of my favorite places to eat!" Celestia said. "Wait, really? Aunt-Tia loves eating there too! I think it's because of all the sweets, and since he made cake doughnuts." Blaze said as they entered.

"How may I- Oh, Princess Celestia! What can I get you?" Joe said from behind the counter.

"I'd like one large Vanilla cake doughnut if you would please and... well what would you like to drink Solar?" Celestia looked to the little boy who struggled to get comfortable on his seat. "Do you have strawberry milk Joe?!" He asked his smile wide.

"Well sure! And you princess?" Joe asked filling up a cup for the boy. "Tea if you would."

"Woah that is HUGE!" Solar said looking at the cake in front of him, and with a flash of Celestia's horn four flaming candles appeared. "Make a wish." Celestia smiled.

And he did, blowing the out in one breath.

"What did you wish for?" She asked. "I can't tell, then it won't come true!" Solar hissed.

* * *

But now it was almost Sunset as they made their way back to the castle.

After going to Joes, they finished the tour of the city, went to tha park, where Solar played for a good portion of the afternoon.

Celestia looked on her back and smiled at the little boy who was struggling to stay awake.

"Hi how was your guys' day?" Blaze asked, smiling at Sunset lovingly, the couple had, had a wonderful day together. "Quite good, though I think he tuckered himself out." Celestia chuckled as Sunset put Solar on her back not awaking once. She then passed the rest of his cake to them, it had taken a lot of will power not to eat it herself.

"Thanks for this, he's been going on and on about how he wants to go see here and spend his birthday with his Nana." Sunset smiled at Celestia as they got ready to leave.

"It was nothing, besides I don't get to spend much time with him." Celestia smiled.

"And thank you for today with Blaze and I, we needed it. We'll see you later... Mom." Sunset smiled as they left the throne room.

* * *

 **So, what will happen next? And Sunset is Calling Celestia mom? Wow (Mind blowing up). Well until next time also please send in your ideas because, I'd like to add it in the future.**

 **So for now enjoy!**


	4. A soldiers duty

**Ok it has been a while but another chapter for blazing shimmer is here! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"-yea, I get it but... no! I told you I _am not_ going, no, no, you... Ok, I understand but- no, ok, look I'll be ready to go at 04:00... Is? No... Ok, I'll be ready..." Blaze had been yelling into his phone and arguing with the person on the other end of the line. It had woken up Solar who was peeking around a corner.

"Who was that daddy?" He asked after Blaze hung up and raked his hands through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"Nothin' kiddo... I'm sorry if I woke you." Blaze said picking up the four-year-old. "Not really, is it bad dad?" The little boy asked looking at his father.

"Well yes and no, I'll tell you later little man, k?" Blaze said.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Blaze walked into his son's room, Sunset was in their 'room' crying, as Blaze woke Solar gently.

"Dad? What's up?" He croaked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey buddy, I need to go on a mission, so I need you to take care of your mom ok? Can you do that for me?" Blaze asked looking as if he wanted to cry. "Ok... Why is mommy crying?" The little boy agreed slightly worried about his mother.

"Well she's just sad that I gotta go, now I'm gonna be gone for a while, and since you're the only other man in the house you know what that means?" Blaze asked as his son hugged him.

"It means I'm the man of the house till you get back, I need to take care of momma, listen to her, and protect her at all cost! And don't be foolish. I promise to take care of her daddy! Don't worry." Solar smiled. Blaze ruffled his hair and stood. "Ok little man better get some sleep, then in the morning I need you to comfort your mom, and don't worry I'll come back but it's gonna be a long time before you see me again."

"Ok..." Solar yawned as Blaze tucked him in and walked out.

* * *

And it was a long time before he saw his father, but his mother worried him big time!

Sunset would cry herself to sleep each night, and cry for most of the day, nothing could really calm her.

Blaze had only been gone for one month when Sunset found out she was pregnant, and to make matters worse no one could get ahold of Blaze, but now he had been gone for

seven-and-a-half months!

* * *

Sunset's dream

* * *

 _Over 12 years ago_

* * *

 _I walked into the school it was stupid, shabby, and above all I knew almost all this junk!_

 _I sat at a table by myself eating my salad._

 _A boy with fire Red hair and eyes and sunny yellow skin, his clothes were pretty blah, jeans, red sneakers, a red tee shirt, and black hoodie and a lame pair of red cross earing with what looked like fire coming off of them._

 _"_ _H-hey umm, I noticed you were sitting alone and was w-wondering if you wanted t-to sit with me... or if I c-c-could sit with you...? Maybe...? I mean..." I cut him off not wanting to here him prattle on, I was fine on my own who was he to ask that of me?!_

 _"_ _I'm fine thank you very much! So, you can go!" I snapped, he hung his head and walked back to the table he had come._

* * *

 _9 years ago_

* * *

 _I had just gotten almost everyone at Canterlot high wrapped around my finger, and the principal and vice principal didn't do a thing about it!_

 _"_ _Hey! I know you! Ya know grade school?" The same red-haired boy smiled at me giving a friendly wave._

 _"_ _Ugh! What do_ you _want?!" I asked annoyed. "Well I've learned from some of my sources that your name is Sunset Shimmer, and well I never told you my name, It's Blaze Crystal." He was practically beaming at this point._

 _"_ _Ha! Whatever as if I care who you are!" I scoffed and tried to walk away._

 _But this guy didn't give up at all!_

 _No matter the insults or weather I stuffed him in his locker he wouldn't leave me alone!_

* * *

 _7 years ago_

* * *

 _I was walking through CHS with my new group of friends, from class since school was out for the day._

 _That's when my friend Inkrose answered her phone with a giddy smile._

 _I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I walked off a ways as did the rest of the girls._

 _"_ _Who was it Darling, we never see you_ that _happy?" Rarity asked. "You wouldn't have a secret boyfriend none of us know, about would you?"_

 _"_ _What no!" Inkrose's brown cheeks went red like her hair. "I-it was my dad, you know how I told you he was in the military, well so are my twin brothers, unfortunately I can't talk to them, some mission or something like that he said, but it was good to hear from him."_

 _"_ _Oh," Rarity said. "I don't really recall them what were their names?"_

 _"_ _Well I'm the oldest, then there's Ice and then the baby of the bunch, Blaze." Rose said as we walked to the mall._

 _"_ _Blaze? Does he have red hair, eyes, and yellow skin?" I asked, I felt a pang of worry hit me when she nodded. 'was Blaze that boy who left me that letter in my locker saying he was going into the military?' I thought worriedly._

 _That evening when I was home I dug around in an old box of my bad girl years, for some reason I kept the note._

 **'** **Dear Sunset Shimmer,**

 **I know you don't like me, but I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to go into the military like my father, so is my brother but... I wanted to tell you I've always had a crush on you, and well I thought I'd tell you before I leave even if I can't tell you face to face, I** ** _do_** **love you!**

 **And if I don't come back I figured I'd tell you, but even if you don't I needed to tell you this.**

 **So even though I know you might not ever read this, I love you.**

 **Forever (Or as long as I make it),**

 **Blaze Heatwave Crystal.'**

 _I read the letter over and over again..._

 _It smelt strangely of Cinnamon. I read the letter over and over again and each time a new wave of tears would fall from my eyes._

* * *

 _5 ½ year ago_

* * *

 _I was washing my hair, and heard a knock on my front door, figuring it was one of the girls just opened the door._

 _All I had on was my bra, so I wouldn't get my shirt wet._

 _"_ _Hi, I was..." it was Blaze, and he trailed off. He had been seeing Rarity, but I knew they'd broken up a bit ago._

 _"_ _Oh! Oh! Just-just give me a minute!" I said running to get a shirt on or something other than my bra._

 _I walked back to my front door and saw Blaze with some Fire lilies, my personal favorites, and his cheeks were as red as his hair, just staring blankly in front of him where I had once stood._

 _"_ _Um... Hello?" I waved a hand in front of his face, that seemed to do it, he snapped out of his trance._

 _He bent down and gave me a passionate kiss._

 _I was stunned at this and just stood there after he pulled away. I guess it was turn to stare blankly now._

 _He rubbed the back of his neck his cheeks still red. And mine probably were too._

* * *

 _And from there the beautiful thing that was our marriage, son, and soon to be daughter._

* * *

 _End dream_

* * *

Sunset shimmer woke up in a cold sweat and a fresh wave of tears.

Those tears awoke Solar who dashed up the stairs to his mother's side. As for Sunset, she felt terrible, not only had she seen Blaze again, but to add salt to the wound, she had recalled every mean and hurtful thing she had ever told him, all those years wasted, not being with him, all could be stripped away with a single bullet, or triggering of a IED, or bomb. All of these thoughts ran through her mind on a loop 24/7.

* * *

"Uncle Ice? Why is mom so upset, and why hasn't dad come back yet?" Solar asked his Uncle who was currently having guys day, since a pregnant wife and sister, and sister-in-law, true his sister Inkrose was abroad but still that's a lot of pregnancy hormones!

"Well we used to be in the military, I quit it just wasn't something I wanted to do anymore, not with your auntie Snow and all, so I left. But... but your dad, he always wanted to help people... So, when duty calls... he has to answer, but he doesn't even know that he gonna get a little girl now..." Ice sighed and scratched at the goatee he had.

"Oh..." Solar said, the boy had matured in the months of his father's absence, but it had also pushed him further from the happy little boy he once was, now a serious little 5-year-old stood where once a cheery, goofy, 4-year-old was.

* * *

Sunset screamed in partial pain, partial fear as a contraction raked over her body in the middle of the night.

Solar had called 9-1-1, as he had practiced and told the address and what was going on to the operator.

The paramedics were impressed that a little boy was so calm and serious during such a situation. But it was all to mask the fear within, after all he promised his father he would take care of his mother, and that meant he would take care of his unborn baby sister too.

* * *

Two weeks prior.

* * *

Blaze who had been captured not long after he arrived in the foreign land tortured and hadn't seen much light at all for over seven months, looked up as his cell door opened and saw figures with guns there.

All he did was sigh and nod, he knew his time had come, well if he had to die at the hands of terrorists at least he died knowing that he had done this trying to keep his wife and son safe.

But no words could descried the dread in his chest, they wouldn't know until much later if they ever did.

Blaze knew he was going to be killed, and whispered his final good bye to them, his loved ones.

* * *

 **Is it ok that the writer cried while writing this? I hope you enjoy, and always stay frosty...**


	5. A soldiers duty 2 & I promise you now

**Well where did we leave off? Ah yes...**

* * *

The Two figures at Blaze's door were armed, heavily...

His head hung low after he saw them, he knew what was to come.

Or did he?

One figure dropped his gun and dashed over to him, hugging him tight.

"Damn Bro! You know how scared we've all been?! It's good to see you, you bucking Idiot!" Ice said helping his brother up.

"I-Ice...?" Blaze wheezed, not having much water lately left his mouth dry and his throat sore. "Yeah it's me you Idiot! Now we gotta get you back state side, Sunset is goin' Crazy!" Ice said moving his almost lifeless brother to the chopper which was waiting for them.

"Here drink some of this... slow, slow... SLOW DOWN IDIOT!" Ice snapped as Blaze began downing the sports drink and stuffing the jerky in his mouth. Being deprived of food and water for so long had left him annalistically hungry.

"I-Ice what-what's been going on back home how long has it been?" Blaze asked leaning on his older twin. "Well let's just say I've got a little girl on the way, and so do you!" Ice said.

"Way to go man... Wait wadda you mean? I've got a little girl on the way?"

"It's yours chill, but yeah, Sunset is getting close to her do-date, bro you've been gone for almost eight months if not more." Ice said.

"That... that's great...!" Blaze said with a smile as he passed out.

"I know bro, just hang in there man, you are so stupid sometimes, I sure love you man." Ice nugied his brother and hugged

him close.

* * *

Present time

* * *

Sunset screamed in pain as she pushed again, she had been in labor for five hours so far, everything was gone around her, all she tried to focus on was pushing. But with each wave of pain, her thoughts would drift to Blaze, and tears would pour out of her eyes.

Snow Flake was in the waiting room, rather worried, Ice had told her he had an important mission and would be gone for a week or two. He had called and told her he was state side again. But she hadn't seen him yet.

* * *

"You good to go Bro?" Ice asked as Blaze pulled his shirt on.

"Oh yeah, well ok not so much but I need to be there for Shim, I'm not going to miss this, I'm late as is." Blaze said pulling his hoodie on and grabbing his bag of stuff.

* * *

When Ice's Jeep wrangler pulled up Blaze was already running out and into the hospital.

He ran up and into Sunset's room.

He slowly opened the door and saw her holding a small bundle of blankets, he smiled lightly and walked in. He saw the tears that streaked down his wife's cheeks, such a thing broke his heart.

"Hey Shim." He whispered just loud enough to be heard.

Sunset looked up and a teary smile spread across her face. "B-B-Bl-Bla-Blaze?!"

"Yeah, i-it's me..." Blaze said as his own tears fell from his eyes. "I am so sorry shim, I never should have gone over there!"

"I-I-I don't care! I'm just glad your safe!" Sunset wept into his shoulder.

This movement awoke the little girl who was swaddled in red blankets.

"B-blaze meet your daughter..." Sunset said a smile creeping onto her face as Blaze picked up his daughter for the first time. "H-hi...!" Blaze said as he held the little girl up to his face.

She reached out and touched his nose and giggled.

"What's her name?" He asked staring into the mirrored Ruby pools of his daughter, same as his own.

"I thought you should name her." Sunset said a chuckle escaping her as Blaze made faces at the little girl making her laugh.

"Fire Light Celestial Crystal." Blaze chuckled. Sunset smiled and said:

"I love it."

Fire light had her fathers red hair and eyes with her mother's amber skin tone.

* * *

Blaze held Fire light and Walked out to where his Brother, Sister-in-law, and son sat, along with the rest of his family.

"DAD!" Solar said looking at his father with a large smile.

"Yeah, hey buddy, I want you to meet you little sister, Fire light." Blaze said kneeling down so his son could look at his baby sister.

"Awwwwwwww She's cute! Can I hold her Dad?" Solar asked looking at the little girl with wonder.

"Sure! Ok sit down and put your arms like this, careful of her head, ok easy, easy, here you go." Blaze smiled at his children.

Solar recalled the promise he made to his father, and made another silent promise to his sister. ' _I promise to never leave you alone, or let anyone or anypony hurt you, and should they I'll deal rightly with them! I promise Fire light you will never have to worry about anything sis... I promise you this, right here and now._ '

* * *

 **So this is a short chapter but it's what happened, I'm thinking about doing a Dazzling Story so this might be postponed, Red wall might help me but the main Dazzling Story will probably be after Looking through the screen 2, or treasure planet 2 is finished, so for right now enjoy!**


	6. Going back in time to see what happened

**Well where did we leave off? Ah yes...**

* * *

Fire light giggle and Solar eclipse shushed his sister gently.

"Oops sorry..." she murmured brushing her fiery red hair from her face.

"Lets go Lilly!" He said as they snuck up to their parents bed.

* * *

Sunset groaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes to a pair of teal and red ones. "Wha... what...? AH!"

"Happy mommies day!" Three-year-old Fire light beamed hugging her mothers arm.

"I... uh... wha?" The groggy Sunset said as her daughter handed her a little flower and a muffin. "Happy mothers day mom!" Solar smiled handing her a choclate bar, the eight-year-old didn't quite know what to give her other than that.

* * *

They then went to Equestria to collect their Nana, and afterwards they went to take her, "Gram-Luna", and mommy, to the spa.

Princess Celestia let out a relaxed sigh as she sank deeper into the foamy, steaming, comfortable water.

"I don't know if this is awkward for me or rather interesting..." Luna mused. "Try from my point of view, I'm sitting in a hot tub with myself!" Celestia said tossed her hands in the air splashing water at the other women in the tub.

"I understand fully." Princess Celestia said, as she moved a lock of soaked hair from her face. "Try my shoes for a chance, I'm sitting in a tub with my mother-in-law, My Principal, and The woman I've thought as a mother since I was, I don't know how old! Yeah you guys have troubles..." Sunset said sinking into the tub deeper.

* * *

One month later at the spa once again Sunset sat in the hot tub, and the Mane six all relaxed in the tub awaiting Inkrose, Snow flake and Dimond.

"Hello girls, good to commune with you after all these years, I'm sorry I haven't been proactive with our meetings." Inkrose said as she sank into the water. "Oh, er, hang on..." She cleared her throat. "Forget the royal rules, it gets so old after a while. Before I could marry Danhi I had to go through all these classes to prove I could hold up in society."

* * *

After some more chatter, Dimond and Snow arrived.

"Hello girls, been a while." Snow said and Rarity gasped. "Your from Crystal prep!"

"Indeed we are. Proud of it!" Dimond smiled, stripping and sinking into the warmness that was the hot tub. "I never knew that you were, you each seemed to nice for it." Rarity said. "Wow, Shadow bolts sure have a bad rep don't they?" Dimond said, massaging her scalp.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew I needed to relax this bad..." Apple jack sighed. "Yeah, With at least two kids each it's hard." Dimond sighed and Pinkie pulled a clip board out of her hair.

"Well between Crazy Cheese, Elusive, Jacks, Dash, and Timber light, then you girls' kids, Colten, Elena Rose, Snow flurry, Ice storm and Blizzard, Cocoanut, Lehi... am I forgetting any one?!" Pinkie said quickly. The CHS girls laughed and nodded while all the CPA girls looked at each other in bafflement.

But all to soon for the girls their spa time was up.

* * *

 **WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! You know about their lives together but what about before all this?! Give me a few to tweak a few things... AH! there we go, have fun going back in time with out flash backing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunset grabbed her lunch tray and made herself a salad.

She sat herself alone at a table and told anyone who came to sit with her off.

At another table sat four young teens, A rainbow haired girl with pink skin, blue eyes and a deep blue dress coat with matching skirt, striped tie, and knee high swade boots with little fringes.

Next to her sat a girl with red and black hair, blue eyes, brown skin, and a red shirt light brown dress with red fringes and red cowgirl boots.

Then a boy with Bright blue hair and eyes, yellow skin, and a denim shirt with the sleeves ripped off, torn and faded jeans, and hiking boots.

Then a Boy with Fiery red hair and eyes, yellow skin, and a red tee shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers, and a black hoody tied around his waist.

Said boy walked over to Sunset with a smile that masked his inner fear.

"H-hey umm, I noticed you were sitting alone and was w-wondering if you wanted t-to sit with me... or if I c-c-could sit with you...? Maybe...? I mean..." He tripped over his words and went to set his tray down but Sunset cut him off:

"I'm fine! thank you very much! So, you can go!"

He shrunk back and mumbled 'sorry'.

* * *

"Don't beat yourself up Blaze, she's new, she'll warm up to you soon enough besides, in the poll I did in the paper, results say you and Ice are some of the hottest guys in school!" Dimond said patting his back. "nah, she'd rather bite my head off..." Blaze sighed.

"Cheer up bro, wait till High school! She'll be drooling at your feet! begging to date you!" Ice said thumping his chest.

"Yeah high school..." Blaze rested his head on the table.

* * *

Three years later.

* * *

"Hey Anything good for me Soarin?" Asked Blaze. "Well I found out that girls name, you should back away, she's bad news!" Soarin said looking around for the living She-demon. "I DON'T CARE! I've waited since junior high to know her name! I won't wait any longer!" Blaze yelled.

"Her name is..." Soarin gulped. "s-s-s-suns-s-s-set sh-sh-sh-sh-shimmer..!"

"Sunset shimmer, beautiful! You know where she is Soar? Soar? Where'd you go man?!" Blaze yelled as Soarin ran down the halls for his life as the She-demon came down the halls.

"Hey fire head bow before me now!" Sunset growled with a cocky smirk. "No thanks." Blaze said going to walk away but she then kneed him in the nuts. "Bow worm." She said again.

"Ok..." He squeaked, bowing before her.

"That's better, stay like that until school is out, and bow each time you hear my name or see me." Sunset ordered.

* * *

The next day Blaze planned to make up for yesterday.

"Hey!" He pushed her up against a locker and pinned her there. "I know you from junior high! Made fun of me, kicked my nuts yesterday!" He got in her face his cinnamon breath tickling her face.

"Sunset shimmer... I've found out your name from my sources... I never told you mine, it's Crystal... Blaze Crystal." He smiled charmingly at her but she scoffed and laughed. "Ha! As if I care who you are! now let go of me!"

She wriggled out of his light grip and stormed off. Blaze sighed as a young girl with light pink hair, butter skin, and simple airy clothes, came up and rubbed his back gently. "Thanks Flutters... She'll never notice me will she...?" Blaze choked out through tears.

"I... I don't know, maybe...?" Fluttershy smiled gently at the dejected young man. "Ha-ha yeah... Who knows maybe one day I'll marry her and have kids or something stupid like that!" Blaze said dryly.

* * *

a year later.

* * *

Blaze wrote a note and did his best not to cry.

" _When did I get so damn emotional over a dumb girl?! pull it together and drop this off!_ " He growled mentally. He took a bottle of his colonel, which was Cinnamon scented, and spritzed the note and walked off, to join his father and brother.

As his fathers truck rolled away he let tears fall from his eyes unsure if he'd ever see that fire haired beauty again.

He took out a picture he taken of her over the summer, and smiled gently stroking her cheek, if he never won her over then maybe he could die trying and put himself, honorably, out of his misery.

* * *

one year later after Sunset was reformed.

* * *

The girls walked the halls of CHS outside and then Inkrose's phone rang.

 _"_ Who was it Darling, we never see you that happy?" Rarity asked, quirking an eye brow at the red head. "You wouldn't have a secret boyfriend none of us know, about would you?"

"What no!" Inkrose's brown cheeks went red like her hair, and then some. "I-it was my dad, you know how I told you he was in the military, well so are my twin brothers, unfortunately I can't talk to them, some mission or something like that he said, but it was good to hear from him."

"Oh," Rarity said, disappointed that she couldn't find a piece of gossip from the blue eyed bookie. "I don't really recall them what were their names?"

"Well I'm the oldest, then there's Ice and then the baby of the bunch, Blaze." Rose said as they walked from the school to the mall.

"Blaze? Does he have red hair, eyes, and yellow skin?" Sunset asked, feeling a pang of worry hit her when she nodded. _'was Blaze that boy who left me that letter in my locker saying he was going into the military?'_ Sunset thought worriedly.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Inkrose asked looking to her newly reformed friend. "Oh, n-no reason..." She stammered a blush coating her cheeks. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." Rarity drawled with a coy smile.

* * *

That evening when Sunset got home she dug around in an old box from her bad girl years, for some reason she kept a note she'd found in her locker.

Sunset had never opened it, but she tearily tore it open and read.

 **'** **Dear Sunset Shimmer,**

 **I know you don't like me, but I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to go into the military like my father, so is my brother but... I wanted to tell you I've always had a crush on you, and well I thought I'd tell you before I leave even if I can't tell you face to face, I** ** _do_** **love you!**

 **And if I don't come back I figured I'd tell you, but even if you don't I needed to tell you this.**

 **So even though I know you might not ever read this, I love you.**

 **Forever (Or as long as I make it),**

 **Blaze Heatwave Crystal.'**

She read the letter over and over again...

It still smelt of Cinnamon. She read the letter over and over again and each time a new wave of tears would fall from her eyes. Biting her tongue she cried herself to sleep, holding the letter to her chest.

Was Blaze dead? Had he loved her all those years she'd been so cruel to him? That was an enduring love.

* * *

 **So thought I'd go back but don't worry the new chapter will be out soon! so wait and see!**


	7. Break up, pick me up, first date

2 1/2 years later

* * *

"Rarity you and I, us it-it... it's never gonna work... I'm-"

 _*SMACK!*_

Blaze brought a hand up to his slapped cheek, he'd done his best to let her down gently, it back fired big time on him.

"get out." Rarity whispered.

"I'm sorry! look, we just don't fit-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW BLAZE! LEAVE MY SIGHTS BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET! AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Rarity yelled shoving him out her door roughly, Blaze fell on his back roughly and tried to say 'sorry' but she slammed the door in his face yet again.

"Told you to do it over the phone," Ice said tossing him his helmet, "But as perusal you never listened."

"Shut up! you try breaking a great girls heart!" Blaze yelled. But the retort Ice had cut. "Then why'd you break up with her?"

"I... I-I... don't know... Ice, I try not to think about her but..." Blaze sighed leaning against the wall of Rarity's home. "You still Love Sunset-what's-her-name, don't you?" Ice sat next to his younger-by-a-few-minutes-brother and rubbed his back, giving him that 'I told you, you never listened, don't worry I'll be here for you' grin Ice did so well.

"Yes..." Blaze groaned raking his fiery red hair, and staring at the cement.

"I don't know if this is good bro-vise, but..." Ice stood and brushed off his pants, "Maybe... maybe this is a sign... maybe you're meant to be with Sunset, or what ever..."

Blaze's head shot up with a wide grin, and he ran over to his bike.

"What're... Blaze don't jump the..." Ice's words died off as Blaze raced off on his red motorcycle. "gun."

* * *

Ice dialed his brother via his techno-helmet -curtesy Inkrose's hard work for both brothers- and waited for an answer.

" _Yo bro!_ " Blaze said his own bike zipping through the streets.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Ice yelled as he took off for the city to meet his girlfriend for lunch, since he promised to help Blaze break off with Rarity then meet Snow flake.

" _Gonna try with Sunset!_ " Blaze laughed happily.

"ARE YOU INSAINE?!" Ice roared, drawing passer-byers attention. "YOU JUST BROKE UP WITH HER FRIEND YOU FOOL! TO HOOK UP WITH HER FRIEND RIGHT NOW IS INSIANE YOU SISSY!"

Blaze's bike made a screeching noise as he stopped. " _damn your right..._ "

* * *

Blaze paced around back and forth down the hall outside Sunset's room, one month later.

"Go, no come back... she's not home... yes... no... GOING!" He said confidentially. He knocked in a rhythm and waited.

Sunset opened the door her hair wet cascading down her shoulders, and her bra slightly damp.

"Hi, I was..." Sunset trialed off, it hadn't been one of the girls like she guess, it had been Blaze.

"Oh! Oh! Just-just give me a minute!" She said going to grab a shirt and put it on. When she came back Blaze stared blankly in front of him, unsure whether to smile or faint, or WHAT!

He handed her Fire lilies, his cheeks red like his hair, if not more. His stare was blank but his mind was unsure of what to think.

"Um... Hello?" She waved a hand in front of him and he snapped out of it. He bent down and placed a passionate, fiery kiss on her lips. slowly drawing back from the now stunned Sunset.

* * *

"um... can I maybe come in...?" Blaze whispered out, his voice gone.

"yeah..." Sunset said opening the door and letting him in.

Once the door closed Blaze said. "Nice place... so..."

"So..." Sunset drawled out switching from foot to foot. "Sorry bout the... you know..." Blaze muttered. Both parties cheeks were red, unsure of what to say.

* * *

After long awkward silence, they began chatting, Blaze admitting his feelings for her after all these long years, and Sunset admitting she had a teeny tiny crush on him.

and from all that talking, Blaze said something, it must've triggered something because Sunset leapt across the couch at him and engaged in a passionate, steamy, fiery, overall, _hot_ kiss.

It lasted till they needed breath, and pulled away slowly.

"...wow..." Blaze gaped trying to see more than those fiery locks, teal orbs, and the amber face of an angle in front of him.

"...yeah..." Sunset gasped for breath.

They embraced again, in another kiss, and then the kiss turned into many things.

* * *

Blaze stared at the roof of Sunset's home, his chest sweaty, hair messy, and body tingling with the remnants of pleasure.

Sunset was a mirror of him. but she'd fallen to slumber, while Blaze was fully awake.

He felt amazing, king of the world, like a prince! holding the fairest maiden who had to be saved from a dragon.

* * *

Blaze was antsy, to put it lightly.

It was going to be his first formal Date Sunset.

A knock was heard at the door and Timber answered it.

Giving whoever it was a lopsided grin, and waved silently.

"Timb! who is it?!" Blaze asked nervously. His brother was only ten years younger than him, making him nine, But Blaze was too worried about his later date to care if someone was abducting his youngest sibling or anything now.

His worry was too high.

* * *

 **Bold uh oh is Timer Okay?! What all did Blaze and sunset do? are they now a couple?! is this good? bad? Will we ever know? Oi, I overloaded my brain!**


	8. SMACK YOU, YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU!

No answer came from the nine-year-old.

"Timber who is it?" Blaze got up and walked to the door.

* * *

 _*SMACK*_

" _ **YOU DUMPED ME FOR ONE OF MY FRIENDS?!**_ " Rarity yelled in Blaze's face. For his part he knew not what to do nor say.

" ** _DON'T YOU DARE SAY! 'I'M SORRY WE JUST DON'T WORK' YOU... YOU...! JERK! YOU... DON'T BOTHER SAYING ANYTHING!_** " Rarity yelled yet again, her face red, hair messy and jaw set.

"I just came to say... don't you dare break one of my friends hearts, Blaze Heatwave Crystal! Or I swear on my magic I will not be responsible for what I will do!" Rarity poked his chest, and Blaze put his hands up in defense.

"I wouldn't plan on breaking her heart... we just... didn't have that spark..." He muttered.

"Uh, what are you doing here Rarity?" Sunset asked tapping her friends shoulder.

"I was just leaving... have fun Sunset..." Rarity managed a smile and glared at Blaze. "I hope you treat my friend well Blaze..." In truth she said: ' _Don't break her heart or I will hunt you down'_

* * *

"Sorry if I caused a problem..." Sunset muttered, as Blaze walked them to their date.

"Nah, it's my bad... I should have waited longer or something..." He tried to smile, but right now he was torn, Rarity was nice but he'd been in Love with Sunset since before high school.

The young man had no clue what to do, but he'd made his choice, to be with Sunset.

* * *

"So, not to pry but what made you go into the military so young?" Sunset asked as they sat at one of Blaze's favorite places to eat, the first time He saw Sunset was here ' _Canterlot Pizza Palace!_ ', one of the best places to eat in his opinion.

"Nu, nu if's fine!" Blaze said through a mouthful then swallowed.

"I wanted to follow my dad's foot steps, and well I doubted I'd ever have any luck with you, 'cause right around that time you started dating Flash sentry..." His shoulders dropped and he sighed.

"Sorry, I wasn't the best person back then..." Sunset sighed.

"Ha yeah, I know for a fact, so do my guys, you know I was tender for about two or three months down there!" Blaze chuckled dryly. Sunset tried to hold in a giggle but couldn't.

"My motivation for that whole time and afterwards was... _this._..!" Blaze took out a worn picture of Sunset.

She gasped as she held the picture, over the summer she'd smiled nicely, not evilly, overall the same but she looked nice.

"How... how did you get this...?" She asked as she handed the picture to Blaze, who smiled and placed it back into his pocket.

"Smart phones..." He stated, a small smile on his face.

"When did you take it...?" She whispered, unsure of what to think.

"About a week before I left, I told Dad I wouldn't leave until I had a picture of my girl... sounds weird now, saying it but... Dad said it was a great motivator, and it is..." Blaze smiled across at the girl of his dreams.

"...wow..." Sunset murmured, Blaze had held her at such high esteem for years, and still did.

* * *

They chatted for a good while after the Pizza had long since gone cold, and Soda was room temperature.

* * *

"I had fun tonight Blaze..." Sunset smiled and kissed his cheek as he dropped her off at her house.

"Me... me too..." He smiled, bringing a hand to cheek where she kissed him.

Sunset giggled and gave him a wink as she closed the door to her apartment.

* * *

Sunset and Blaze dated for a good four months then Blaze took her on a date.

"You ready Shim?" Blaze asked as he gave her a helmet as he started up his motorcycle.

"Of course I am Blazey, just not used to riding passenger yet..." She said as they began heading down the road.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination they were in the middle of no where...

"Where are we Blaze?" Sunset asked as Blaze set out a picnic for them.

"Dunno really but come on, your fav!" He smiled holding up a plate of ' _flaming Nacho's_ ', something of Blaze's own invention.

She started walking towards him hand in hand but then Blaze crouched down holding his knee 'in pain'.

"BLAZE! Are you ok." Sunset asked her boyfriend worriedly.

"Augh... Yeah... yeah don't fuss I'm fine... just give me your hand..." He groaned. Sunset complied, and placed her right hand in his, in effort to try and help him up. Rather than use the offered hand to pull himself up he opened up the box he'd hidden in the knee pocket of his cargo pants.

He held her hand gently in his right hand and the box in his left.

"Sunset shimmer from the day I first laid eyes on you, I found myself in love for you. And if I am honest -not to slam Rarity- but even then. I found myself harboring feelings for you. So in all seriousness, Will you do me the greatest honor a gal can do a guy..." He stopped his own words getting to him.

"Will you Sunset shimmer Dusk Solaris, will you marry me? will you spend your life with me?"

Sunset was at a loss for words, part of her mind told her to tell him no, another part of her -which was winning over all rational thoughts- told, no, _screamed_ YES!

"ah..." Her mind blanked out as she stared at the golden band with the ruby and amber gems, they formed a sun behind a cross.

"...yes..." She breathed.

"yes. YES! YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! A MILLION TIMES YES BLAZE! NO A...A ... A- GOOGLEPLEX _**YES!**_ " Sunset hugged him tightly. Blaze slipped the ring on her finger and returned the hug, then put his hand under her chin, bringing her into a sweet love filled passionate kiss.

When they parted Blaze grabbed her hand a led her to their now cold flaming nachos.

"Oh well I guess their Ice Nacho's... Still good!" Sunset giggled at her Fiancé's actions. He always found ways to make her smile.

* * *

After talking, laughing, and other couple stuff Blaze stood helping Sunset up, and looked to the darkening sky with dread. His goofy smile fell like a ton of bricks.

"mom is gonna kill me..." He whispered out.

"What do you mean Blazey?" Sunset asked as they got on the bike.

"Mom wanted me back home early, to help get ready for Timber's birthday tomorrow... I promised and now I'm so dead, you wouldn't mind staying there, because if I go to your place, I'll be WAY later than I already-" He started to rant as they sped away. I silenced him gently as we hurried to his house.

"It's fine besides, even though I rather have _fun_ with you at my place to celebrate. I can help you guys set up, since they'll be my family soon too." Sunset beamed as her future husband sped home, going back roads to go quicker.

He smiled back at her as they rushed home.

"I love you Shim, I love you a lot!" He beamed kissing her quickly at a stop sign.

* * *

 **So, Blaze and Sunset are now together-together! Yeah! Will it go good for the couple or will it fall? Will Rarity be a problem later in their lives? Oh, I hope you all enjoyed, if you do just let me know by reviewing. all you gotta do is type and post so please do!**


End file.
